Half-Outsider
Regardless of their origin, it is not terribly rare to find the results of Outsiders choosing to mate with commoners. Whether a deep and abiding love between an angel and a mortal paladin, a calculated breeding program masterminded by the yugoloths to create the next generation of Altaloths, or a human demonologist choosing to bear the offspring of a summoned and magically bound tanar’ri, the hybrid offspring produced will naturally have attributes and powers beyond that of mere mortals. Half-Outsiders come in many shapes and sizes, although most carry some mark of their otherworldly bloodlines. A half-archon might have feathery wings or glowing eyes, while a half-baatezu may have vestigial horns or patches of chitinous skin. The lives and upbringings of Half-Outsiders may be even more varied than that of mortals. Some may be shunned and feared by their mortal neighbors, while others, fiendish and celestial alike, are celebrated as blessings from the gods. (Note: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is mechanically considered to have begun to exhibit the traits of his bloodline. As he gains levels, he learns to make use of his innate powers, with his racial type eventually turning to Outsider.) (Note: You will lose your previous racial favored class for purposes of multi-classing.)' '''Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid, Planetouched, or Native Outsider Feat: Outsider Bloodline - Celestial or Outsider Bloodline - Fiendish Class Features: Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High High Saves: Fortitude Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Spot, Listen, Search Total Levels: 6 Level Adjustment: taking this template class adds a +2 level adjustment to the character it is added to. (Important note: this means when adding Half-Outsider to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Drow Half-Outsider will have a total level adjustment of +4). Planar Heritage: at 1st level, a Half-Outsider’s bloodline becomes apparent. This is automatically chosen based upon the background feat that gave access to the class. Natural Armor: at 1st level, a Half-Outsider gains a +1 (stacking) bonus to natural AC. Darkvision: Half-Outsiders can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Outsider Immunity: Half-Fiends are immune to poison, while Half-Celestials are immune to petrification. Outsider Attributes: At levels 1 and 3, a Half-Outsider gains +1 to Strength and +1 to Constitution. At levels 2 and 4, the Half-Outsider gains +1 to Dexterity and +1 to Intelligence. At level 5, the Half-Outsider gains +2 to Wisdom. Finally, at L6, a Half-Fiend gains +2 to Strength and Intelligence, while a Half-Celestial gains +2 to Constitution and Wisdom. Outsider Resistance: At level 1, Half-Outsiders gain resistance 5 to acid, cold, electricity, and fire. This resistance becomes 10 at 6th level. Damage Reduction: At 2nd level, a Half-Outsider gains damage reduction 5/+1. This increases to 10/+1 at 6th level, and further increases to 10/+2 as a 15th level character and to 10/+3 as a 23rd level character. Spell Resistance: At 3rd level, a Half-Outsider gains spell resistance of 11 + character level. Outsider Magic: At 4th and 6th level, a Half-Outsider gains spell-like abilities specific to his heritage. Additional abilities are gained by a 6th-level Half-Outsider as they continue to grow in power. Outsider Apotheosis: At 6th level, the Half-Outsider’s racial type changes to Outsider. They may also choose a visual sign of their heritage such as glowing eyes or wings. Table HO.1: Outsider Magic ** The form is based upon alignment (Chaotic = Tanar'ri, Lawful = Baatezu, Neutral = Yugoloth) 1 Bug (2/22/17) Holy Smite reported to be non-functional. Category:Template Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Classes Category:Classes Category:Bug